Forever Is Just a Dream
by Just Jax
Summary: Its Neverland alright, complete with its lost boys, pirates, fairies, mermaids and one very special guardian....hmm...uh, if thats the case, then why do I get the funny feeling there's something wrong with this picture ?


Chapter 1  
Through Rainbow Colored Glass  
  
A sweet spring breeze drifted up from the sea, floating through the treetops, rustling across them softly, its gentle tongue whispering a good morning to all.  
From a vast distance, a frame stood, grounded firmly upon a high cliff over looking the whole isle, their fingers just beginning to rub the sleep away from their eyes. As life once again began to brood, stirring in the sun's warming rays, it wrought life into the dormant magic of the island, which slept fast along with everyone else in their world.  
Intense azure eyes glowed mysteriously in the blazing light as the scrutiny of them went flittering about the land mass from sky to sea and back again. The figure's ebony and emerald garments, exposed several of the stains, spanning the cloth as they fled from the night's shadow into the newly lit sky. Each spot containing a special story behind it, a special adventure, one that breathed the impossible. But here, in Neverland, the impossible happened every single day in so many different ways, all its occupants had lost count or had just stopped worrying about it, coming to except the simple fact, the islands didn't play by rules. These outside laws and regulations were easily bent and most of them, eventually broken.  
Holding their disheveled clothing in place was a simple black, forest vine, wound thickly with leaves, intertwining through its tightly bound loops. Faceted on the vine was a long sheath, harboring a hematite hilt of a long dagger. Its point, razor, sharp it always greedily ready to spill blood by its tip. Like melting butter, it could slice through flesh as though it were the wind. On the side of their darkly bronzed left arm, the same vine donned across the figure's waist, wound tightly across the well toned muscle, capturing a smaller blade in its web, easily accessible and ready to strike in a heartbeat as a battle raged, expected or unexpected, what ever be the case.  
  
A mischievous grin broke across rosy copper lips, a pair of pearly teeth sparkling brightly. A burning sensation erupted within their chest, one of pure energy and it boiled to an apex, the anticipation, furrowing deeply across the mind. Their face tilted with the wind towards the air, as their hands dropped firmly to their sides, the exhilaration of it all finally bursting out in the form a crow as they shot straight up, velocity like that of a bullet. The cool gale greeted the figure playfully, tugging at the strands of darker hair waving around loosely.  
'Play with me!' it begged, tugging harder.  
The figure grinned, entertaining their instigator by twirling in its spiral column as it jetted around the body. Greedily, the icy fingers pulled at the pan pipes faceted to another side of the forest vine, but each time it thought it had a good grasp, the flying figure would laugh merrily, just swirling beyond its reach. Every so often, a taunting crow would echo through the air, until the wind finally gave up.  
At seeing this, the figure swept low, soaring barely a foot above the enchanted water's of Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids popped their heads through the shimmering glass, staring at the floating figure, curiously, yet keeping their distance at the same time, never being too serious when the would reach for the jetting legs streaming by.  
The figure looked back, a smirk clearly evident across their lips, just daring the aquatic sirens, but even in the attempts they did make, the figure easily dodged their open palms for they were much to quick for the mermaids to keep up with. The mermaids knew better anyway, never wishing to cross the fine line of friend, foe or even ally for they knew well the guardian of Neverland was not someone to trifle with. The island's guardian had always commanded the respect of every inhabitance dwelling on its land, beaches, seas and forests.even captain Hook, though he would never admit to it openly. Diving for the sky once again, the figure jackknifed, swiftly soaring towards the forest, plummeting, head first towards the ground below, traveling at neck breaking speeds. Their stomach seemed to fly into their chest, their heart stopping, oh but the adrenaline rush, the guardian had long decided, was well worth it. Wind rushed through the figures hair as they threw them self into a nose-dive spiral, whooping loudly on the way down. The ground approached closer,.closer..closer.suddenly, four feet above the ground, the figure abruptly turned upright, hovering in mid air, as they skidded to a stop. Had any one else been flying above, they could have easily bumped into the child of the isle. The youth seemed attentive on a relatively small wooden coo-coo clock, whose clock was in actuality a door. The youth reached out, tapping lightly on the brass plating before the slender fingers suddenly yanked it open, rudely pressing their nose on the ledge, intense blue eyes, starring deeply into the cabin, not caring in the slightest if the slumber of the victim inside was disturbed or not.in fact, it was for that reason, they were standing right there at that moment.  
"Good morning Tink!" the teen cried cheerfully, startling the little pixie to no end and she found herself plastered against her ceiling, practically cracking her skull in the process.  
She cried out, her eyes frantically flitting about till the came to rest amongst the azure ones set in her entrance. The tiny pixie collapsed to the bed, her shoulders slumping in disgust at herself for allowing a fright to cloud her judgment and she glared at the guardian after another moment.  
"Gaud!" she snapped, rubbing the goose egg forming on the crown of her head. "Wendy I swear!"  
Wendy burst into laughter, rolling on her sides in mid air.  
"Sorry Tink, I really didn't mean to scare you." She admitted, thought the devilish grin said otherwise.  
The pixie narrowed her eyes, hands on hips, mimicking an all to familiar stance, that caused Wendy's heart to flutter, a bright picture of a figure burning across her mind. A simple flash of unruly blonde curls, a personality all of their own, forming perfectly to their owner's own defiance. A shiver ran up the girl's spine and she quickly changed the subject to a lighter note and thought.  
"Are the boys up yet?"  
Tink rubbed her eyes sleepily, shaking her head.  
"Well then, why don't we give them something to wake up about." The fairy's wings perked and she immediately flew out the door, a wicked grin painted across her face as she darted off towards the warning bell hidden high in the tree tops. As for Wendy herself, she dropped her arms firmly to her sides, the slight momentum jetting her heaven bound. She flew straight for the first hut, situated on a flat branch, hidden by lush foliage surrounding it. She landed lightly, leaping quietly over the wooden rail guard and to the door just beyond. She silently shimmied across the narrow ledge to reach the window, shaded with a woven curtain of ivy and vines. Peering inside, she could see a small black boy, probably around the age of eight or nine, lounging, conked out in his bed of fluff. Known to the lost boys as pockets and the best pickpocket of the bunch. The boys couldn't count how many times pockets had returned with loaded down with the rich fineries of a pirate's treasures. Before he had come to Neverland some years prior, pockets had prowled the streets of Harlem, New York, looking for the perfect, unsuspecting stranger, what he had gotten, was Pan. Wendy grinned reaching through the vines to pluck an orange feather from the pillow under his head, holding it directly under his nose. She then watched, highly amused, as the small boy would reach up to bat the small annoyance away from his face with the back of a chocolate hand. A few seconds later, his chest heaved, his nostrils flaring at the irritance. Not a moment later, a powerful sneeze rocked the whole shack, stirring up the rest of the feathers that had once made a pillow, all the more so. Pocket's eyes landed on the shadow of a figure standing in his door way, a cocky smirk painted across their features. Wendy waggled her brows at her lost boy playfully.  
"Good-morning sleepy head!"  
"Wendy!" he snapped.  
Suddenly the loud echo of a bell rang out amongst the swaying branches. She glanced at pockets one last time, winking before she was off to her next destination.  
A loud grumble peeled through the entire camp as the boys quickly began to stir. At their bit of slow going, Wendy decided to give them a hand and speed them up as she was getting antsy to head on an adventure.  
She flew directly into the tree tent of a boy named thud butt, a lost boy she was personally fond of and shared a special, unique bond of friendship with. Similar to that of Tink, Slightly, Nibs and Tootles. And it was because of this small fact, he became the brunt of most of her practical jokes.  
This time, she had grabbed a bucket of water, dumping the icy liquid atop the Scottish prayer hat covering his entire face.  
"Wakie, wakie."  
He cried out loudly before sitting up sharply. However, by the time he was tuned into his surroundings and searching for the being who had caused the disturbance to his slumber, his eyes wrought with malice, Wendy was already gone, moved onto her next victim and the room was bare in her wake. Suddenly, thud grinned, immediately shouting out his hut to the other boys still sleeping, warning them of the impending danger.  
"Lost boys! Lost Boys! Wendy's back!"  
Several eyes snapped open, breathing the fresh crispness of the morning air into their lungs as quickly as they could and for the moment, alluding their sentence of "doom." Instead, they all dove out of their covers, rolling out of their dwellings, sliding down nylon ropes or wooden ladders, all dropping to the ground, desperately trying to get a glimpse of the flying trapezes.  
One boy, who was rightfully named 'No name' for he could never come up with a name that seemed to stick, and ones he did seem to like, were forgotten just as quickly, pointed to the sky.  
"There!" he called, watching Wendy enter into another tree house, belong to the boy called slick, a well to do New York kid whose parents had rescued him from an adoption agency, bringing him to the isle of wonder and mystery.  
Although, through the corner of his eye he saw her coming, he didn't respond quick enough for her to notice and she pulled her smallest dagger amidst the vine band mingling on her arm. With it, she slashed the razor tip across his pillow, a never ending shower of feathers filling the air, trickling around him as she dashed out once more.  
"Hey! That was my pillow!"  
"Was!"  
Seconds later, the entire band of lost boys had assembled below, watching Wendy slowly spiral down towards the group, one ankle tucked the behind her well toned leg. Her bare feet touched the loose dirt, powdered with pixie dust softly as the drifted firmly in place. Her eyes gazed at each boy intently, her mocha braids, swaying as she paced between them, the feathers from the Indian village to the north, fluttering gracefully, as they danced with the wind's rhythm. Freely.lightly, having a spirit and mind of their own to do as they pleased.  
She turned, facing her posy. There were twelve lost boys now, each donning their own unique persona. Her heart always melted for each of them and each of them could always bring the light of a small to her down cast face if need be. The boys ranged from the ages of eight to approximately fifteen. That of course excluded Wendy and her counter part, whom was like the secondary leader of the group and her shadow. If she were the day of the island, then he would be the night. Wendy appeared to be about eighteen or nineteen though, through out the years since her sudden appearance in the Neverlands one crisp autumn day, no one had questioned it or even mentioned it for that matter. No one had asked Rufio either.for him, no one dared. Why Rufio had come to Neverland in the first place, remained unknown, just another mystery to enchant the island, adding to its wonder. Rufio had made it painfully clear that it was his business no one else's, and to this end, the others made sure to shy away from treading dangerous waters.  
"Alright boys.what are we going to do today?" she inquired, raising her brows curiously.  
A smaller lost boy, about ten, waved his hand frantically at his leader.  
"What is it no name?"  
"We should explore the countryside, in search of good hideouts, that way we can spy on the pirates!"  
"No!" Pockets shoot, a mischievous twinkle wreaking havoc inside his eye. "We should pay a visit to Hook himself!"  
There were quite a discourse of 'Ya,Ya's!' and crowing going around the heads of the camp.  
"We should think up a trick so dirty, that it will make Hook cry for his mommy!" slick suggested, running a hand through his well groomed ebony tresses.  
"The croc clock!" wisely chanted, who was a street urchin from the back allies of Boston.  
Young as he was, he was well versed in several subjects, wise and charming. He had learned to fight to defend and had become quite good at it too, which was quite the useful tool there in Neverland.  
All shook their heads in one accord.  
"Excellent!" Wendy agreed, clapping her hands. "We'll get the codfish on the run!" she mused, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"Alright, lost boys, listen up!" she commanded, immediately claming their undivided attention. "Thud, you pockets and Don't ask, take route to the bay area, survey pirate cove, see if there is any activity brewing there. If there is, report it immediately!"  
She turned towards the other lost boys, after getting a compliance from the other boys.  
"Ace, slick, and wise, you take towards the east, heading up to the black castle, who knows what might be lurking about, oh and boys, keep your eyes and ears open for anything..anything!"  
Finally she turned towards three faces that kept one of the fondest places in her heart, tucked securely away. She allowed her eyes to smile warmly at the thirteen, fourteen and fifteen year olds now peering up at her.  
"Tootles, Slightly and Nibs, you scout out the Jolly Roger, Report any strange behavior and above all.have fun!"  
A cheer arose from the group as the boys danced around her in a circle., causing her hands to rise to her hips pridefully, a cocky smirk to lick her lips.  
"Mother, what are you going to do?" Nibs asked.  
A warm smile once again encased her face as she looked at the younger boy, a sudden urge to place a kiss upon his forehead, pulling at her heart closer to him still. Tootles, Nibs and Slightly, all still referred to her as their mother, of course no one else did, the rest of the lost boys that had been their when she had first arrived from..where ever it was that came.now wait a moment,.she was,.they were,.hmm. She couldn't remember so she just shrugged it off, letting it blow away like the wind.oh well.  
"Rufio and I will hale to the south off the Jolly Roger, sneaking up through the back way across the ravine by mermaid lagoon savvy?" she asked, expecting Rufio to respond, but she nothing but an exchange of mumbles from her brood.  
They were thinking the same thing she was and they knew what was coming. Wendy narrowed her eyes, a growl of displeasure rifting out from her throat.  
"Rufio."  
Without another word, she leapt into the air, disappearing into the rich depths of the greenery surrounding that part of the forest, her destination set on a lone hut sitting a the corner of the woodland world. Thudbutt gazed at his friends wide-eyed.  
"Utoh."  
The boys nodded in agreement. They knew well Rufio was in for it now. This wouldn't be the first time and they all knew Wendy's patience was dwindling. Now, there is something you must know about Wendy, she had quite a reservoir of patience but when it was gone, it was gone for..quite a while and that right there was regarded in silence as a Pan trait. Right now, Wendy's patience had reached its max and Rufio had just crossed the boarder. Leader or no leader, he was sill in subjection to the island's rightful guardian and at that moment, every last one of the lost boys were quite glad they were not in the same position though, each pitied the impending victim. Wendy landed on the ledge of the house, hands defiantly claiming sole possession of her hips as she peered inside, catching sight of the sleeping figure's spiky Red hair meshed in amongst the rest of his thick black locks.  
"Rufio!" she called indignantly, ripping his blanket from his body to reveal the red long johns worn under his leather attire.  
Wendy gritted her teeth, snarling despicably. This always happened. Always, shirking his weight. She growled, taking a sharp breath in, the remainder of her cool flitting into a dark presuppose from which it could not escape.  
The air became suddenly stilled, quiet, not the single sound of a critter stirring in the brush. Even the wind, which never ceased, was brought to a calming hush. A bright glow, magnificent to the eye, shone brightly out the window, a devious nature about it. Slightly turned, exchanging knowing glances between Nibs and Tootles before gazing towards the hut again.  
"Brace yourselves lads." He stated urgently, dropping to the ground, covering his ears.  
Each boy followed suit and it was well they had for the next moment, a burst of energy shot out of the windows in pure beams of pink light. "RUFIO!!" A high pitched howl filled the air, reaching far across the island to the opposite of Neverland where a dark figure sat on his ship, drinking his Muscat. He now rose his attention towards the window, gazing towards the forest, trying to see past the brambles and thickets, but it was to thick and his eyes could not penetrate. After a moment, he turned back towards the drink shaking his head exasperatedly.  
"Beastly lost boy's!"  
The blast had been so boisterous, it rent the roof clear from the house, wrapping Rufio's body with it, throwing them both to the ground, neither landing all that softly.  
Wendy soon landed beside him, grinning wickedly, hands still placed upon her hips. The boy glared at her spiting dirt out his mouth, as his dark eyes glinted at her dangerously. To most, this would be quite intimidating however, Wendy was not most, and his dark scowl had no affect on her. instead, she laughed heartily.  
"Did I catch your attention?" The older boy just wiped his mouth of the muck, dusting himself off as he stood. The lost boy's knew hardly anything about Rufio, all accept for two things. He was quite older then they were and second, he was one of the few who still remembered what had happened to Peter Pan. All knew Wendy was not always Neverland's guardian. That job had solely rested upon the shoulders of Peter Pan but, one day, something happened, something that was nether discussed nor seemed to be remembered in detail..if at all. Now, only Wendy, Tink and Rufio seemed to have even the faintest recollection of what had occurred back when..when ever that was. It was after the incident that Wendy had taken Peter's place and they hadn't seen him since.  
Suddenly, all thoughts were dashed as a small pixie buzzed towards Wendy, eyes set with both intent and fear. Something was wrong..something was dreadfully wrong!  
"Sosha?!" she cried out, immediately recognizing Princess Tiger Lily's fairy friend. "What is it? What's wrong?!"  
The tiny figure puffed her sentences out in short, sporadic breaths, trying her best to get her message out clearly.  
"Tiger Lily.Redskins.trouble.Hook."  
Rufio's eyes narrow and he gazed at the guardian who nodded in recognition.  
'Trouble' and 'Hook' did not belong in the same sentence together. She was now immediately hovering, gaining details on the current situation.  
"Hook ravished the Indian village, he is presently holding Princess Tiger Lily hostage, on his way to the Jolly Roger."  
A twisted grin curled at Wendy's lips as she nodded.  
"Just something else to try and spit Neverland, very well." She turned to face twelve eagerly grinning faces and she waggled her brows at them again. "Alright boys, you heard her, now move out! Lead on Sosha!"  
Crowing swept across the sea, reaching the ears of the mermaids who immediately dove, towards the Jolly Roger, to get a better look at the upcoming show. The boys tromped off into the forest floor, heading north towards the Redskin settlement.  
Wendy gazed back the depths of the vines, smirking as her eyes twirled in the light swirling to mingle to the magical rhythm of hers. Her arms crossed, looking at her first under her.  
"Ah the cleverness of Me." she gushed, jokingly as she and Rufio waggled their fingers together lifting their heads up crowing proudly, before Rufio ascended in the vine on his wooden train and she into the sky above her, breathing the wind as it kissed her face.  
In moments, they had all arrived to find the small encampment in the midst of utter ciaos. Braves fought pirates, pirates fought braves. The odds seemed slightly in the pirates favor at the moment. The tepees burned a golden huge against the igneous blue sky. Their hungry tongues eating the canvas away greedily. At the sight of the pillaging and plundering, she decided that it was time for the odds to take a drastic turn in their favor.  
"Bangarang!"  
A loud war cry rang through the pirates ears and many turned on his or her own, tails tucked firmly between their legs as they ran to the opposite side of the camp, away from the new comers, streaming diligently, fearlessly into battle. The boys followed their prey closely, gaining on them considerably.  
Arrows sailed through the air all around them, and the pirates that did not flee, clashed cutlasses with the other boys. Thud butt ducked the oncoming arrows, watching the traffic of the pirates grow closer. He grinned, kneeling to grab his feet, pulling them over his head, rolling himself in a portable ball.  
"Thud Butt!" he called, warning other lost boys that might be lurking around. Immediately, pockets, slick and Don't ask scuttled aside, quickly rolling out of the way as a human bowling ball bounced down the path way, knocking over every last pirate in his way as if they were just a bunch of pins. Moments later, he stood, his world spinning as dizziness surrounded him. He giggled to himself, staggering carefully over the other lost boys.  
"What a rush."  
Meanwhile, Wendy spotted a taller man clad in scarlet velveteen, a plumbed had resting upon his head. In one arm, bound an gagged, was a frightened Tiger Lily, her chocolate eyes fixed firmly upon her friend yet, she dare not make a sound for fear the nasty hook, nicely boring into her flesh might get its wish, renting her throat in two parts, spilling her blood with Wendy being powerless to stop it. Instead, Wendy took a moment to notice Rufio fighting a band of pirates nearby. Briefly catching his eye, he nodded, readying himself for action on her signal. Numbly, Wendy flew towards pirate, readying herself for an attack.  
"Hook!" she called, causing him to halt dead in his tracks.  
He turned, facing the Caucasian beauty with a smile.  
"Ah, well hello my dear. Fine day isn't it?"  
Wendy smirked in return, allowing him the knowledge the game was a foot.  
"Indeed, a fine morning in Neverland." She replied breathing deeply.  
She glanced over her shoulder at the burning ruins of a one time village, grimacing inwardly, however, outwardly, maintained her haughty air.  
"You certainly seem to have been having fun." She mused.  
Hook grinned wickedly, his piercing eyes curdling her blood and at the same time, causing it to boil.  
"Care to Join in?" he asked, shoving Tiger lily roughly in the un- expecting Smee's arms, causing him to grasp her feebly, all the loot in his arms falling to the ground below, as Hook disregarded him, drawing his blade.  
"Don't mind if I do." She retorted, removing her own lengthy dagger from its leather sheath, the medal scrapping the side, the sound delightful to her ears.  
Her eyes flickered to the red hair without bringing attention upon herself. Rufio quickly received the message, following Smee into the belly of Hook's enormous Jolly Roger, to retrieve the princess.  
Wendy smirked in the captain's expense, holding her blade to the lapel of his jacket.  
"Lets see what you codfish."  
The battle began to rage instantly, his eyes growing dark at being insulted by a girl! Oh no, and not just any girl mind you, a girl Neverland had chosen as its new guardian after he disappeared, he knew better then to take this girl, the last time, he had paid dearly, his eye laid placid a moment on his right pinky finger.which was now no more, sliced away by the cold tip of the steely blade. Ironic really, for it was the same blade that had severed his hand in the first place  
Hook snarled striking with intensity, strength pouring into his arm with every blow. Wendy, dodged, duck, twisted, flipped and turned, laughing at the good captain's futile attempts. Hook lunged, and Wendy parried the attack, spiraling her blade across his before forcefully slamming it against a tree, holding both weapons at bay.  
"You're just like Pan!" he hissed, his eyes clouding like red thunder.  
Wendy smirked waggling her eye brows at him.  
"Oh? Does that bother you?" she asked, cooing 'gently'.  
A sharp growl and a hook slashing through the side of her clothing gave her the answer she sought. Wendy fingered the material, looking at the four inch tear spanning the side now.  
"I see."  
At that moment, she watched Rufio pull away, Tiger Lily silently following behind him. She smirked again. Hook, jerked the swords free, once again lunging at the woman for all he was worth however, Wendy easily jumped into the air, landing on the surface of the blade, balancing precariously on its edge before mounting the captain's head, grabbing the hat off his head before jolting into the air once again, before Hook had even time to think, she was gone, calling over her shoulder,  
"I'll be seeing you around codfish!"  
Followed by a sharp crow.  
Enraged, Hook flew into a tizzy, flinging his medal hook into the closest think to him, which happened to be another pirate and the man fell over stony dead.  
"Wendy!" he screamed watching the lot of them disappear into nothingness. "Come back here!"  
An angry growl filled the jungle but so did her endless laugh, matching its competitor and beyond.  
'Pathetic Grown up.'  
  
Tiger Lilly thanked the lost boys for all their help, giving Wendy lady a deep hug of friendship before going up to Rufio, displaying a shy smile of sincere .  
"Thank You Rufio." She stated simply, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek in gratitude.  
She gazed at every one nodding her good bye as she melted in the forest heading towards the clearing where there is a river.they called it the river of dreams.  
Wendy's eyes glanced towards a well beaten path, her memories creeping into her heart.  
"Lost boy's head back to camp. I will return shortly. Rustle up some grub." She commanded, jetting off not another word spoken.  
Her feet landed softly, pattering quietly in the pristine sand lining the river bank. She gazed at the intensely clear water, water in which was so clear, you could see to the bottom easily. However, she averted her eyes from the reflection gazing at her curiously beneath the cool refreshing stream.  
They called this the River of dreams that flowed around the entire island. Dreams of child hood and hope of good. This was said to be where all dreams went left unfulfilled, and if you glanced closely into the water, you could see the faces of those who had lost dreams, or unfulfilled. Wendy gathered her courage to the best of its ability before crouching low, the cool granules of sand coursing through her fingers like time.time and wonder. She peered over the edge of the embankment, staring into the crystal glass before her. The reflection burned clear, staring back at her with the most vibrancy of green eyes she had ever seen, like the green of fresh grass after a rain. The skin glowed liquid bronze in the sunlight, highlighting the rich locks of auburn that looked as thought their tips had been painted in liquid sun beams. Wendy reached up touching her facing, watching the figure mimic the motion. Slowly, she reached forwards, her hand resting directly above the water, her hand merging with the other. Her heart beat a little faster, a static pulling in her chest, confusing it.  
  
The boys had been searching for food for a good twenty minutes and now, pockets and Slick were fighting over who got dish duty for the night,  
"It is so your turn! I did dishes last time!"  
"No way pockets! I did them last time! Its your turn!" And thus it went on. Wisely had turned up a rabbit and slightly had managed to score two pigeons. In which they were then beginning to prepare as a sudden gust of wind pushed past the boys and each stopped what they were doing, pockets and slick paused in mid sentence as each took a silent moment to regard the change in the sky. Placid gray clouds began to obscure the sky dulling it only momentarily before a bolt of lightening streaked across the backdrop of the horizon. Eyes drifted slowly to eachother, not being able say a word before a tumult rain poured down, saturating everything with its wet tongue.  
Slightly's eyes lifted towards the other boys, a pained look traced in the creases of his eyes.  
"She's thinking of Peter." 


End file.
